RE: Lalo historia alternativa
by Lalo3392
Summary: No pues esta es mi primera historia, no pues es una historia modificada de Resident Evil donde aparecen personas que si existen amigos mios, dejen reviews para ver si les gusto.Por cierto los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom y ago esto
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Lalo y esta es una historia que me marco de por vida..

Cap. 1

-Lalo es hora de levantarse ya son las 10 de la mañana

- Que hueva

-Vamos o no podremos desayunar

Traía una flojera de levantarme pero lo hice ya que recordé que estábamos de vacaciones, me bañe, me vestí y Juanjo y yo bajamos al restaurante, era una lugar grande con mesas acomodadas un poco apretadas pero no llegaban a estar incomodas.

Desayune cereal con leche y jugo de naranja. Después del desayuno nos reunimos con el resto del grupo en el lobby y hablamos un poco de cómo pasamos la noche, me encontraba hablando con Pedro y vi que estaba un poco enfermo y se estaba tomando unos "Chochos" Marca Umbrella.

Umbrella no se porque ese nombre que era solo una compañía me inspiraba una sensación extraña casi como miedo.

Estábamos en Racoon City, era el 14 de Julio del 98 ,nos habíamos ganado un viaje en una rifa, éramos 5 Pedro, Herman, Juanjo, David y yo, Racoon City esa ciudad me daba mucha desconfianza.

Nuestro guía nos hizo guardar silencio y todos nos volvimos a escucharlo

- Bueno, este ustedes escojan que hacer hoy.

Yo había visto un bosque y pensé que seria divertido pasar la noche ahí, estaba muy equivocado resulto no ser divertido.

- Porque no acampamos en el bosque- dije.

A todos les pareció buena idea y fuimos a comprar las cosas que nesecitabamos.

Estábamos en la carpa David, Pedro, Juanjo, Herman y yo, estaba muy oscuro y el bosque daba cierta desconfianza, no me podía sacar de la mente que algo iba a pasar esa noche, algo extraño..

La noche paso sin problemas, hasta que todos nos fuimos durmiendo uno por uno.

AUXILIOOO

Me desperté asustado voltee a ver a mi alrededor y vi que Pedro ya estaba saliendo mientras Juanjo, David y yo apenas nos estábamos levantando….esperen ¿Dónde esta Herman? En eso se oyó un gruñido seguido de un gritó, decidí salir con Pedro a investigar, atrás de mi salieron primero David y luego Juanjo.

Empezamos a buscar por todos lados cuando David dijo

- Ahí hay algo miren.

Fui a ver entre los árboles, era un perro, pero no era normal estaba como en descomposición…..casi parecía que estuviera……..muerto.

Pero se movía ¿Cómo era posible? Trate de acercarme para ver mejor y vi. algo horrible, algo que hasta este momento no e podido olvidar, estaba destazando a Herman, se lo estaba…Co..co..co…comiendo.

Decidí decirles a los demás que nos fuéramos antes de que el perro se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, me fui alejando lentamente, podía escuchar mis latidos llegué a donde estaban todos.

-Vamonos hay algo comiéndose a Herman.

Eso desconcertó a los otros 3 del grupo pero me hicieron caso, por suerte no me creyeron loco.

Pero en mi regreso no me fije y pise una rama…ya no se podía oír al perro comiéndose a Herman.

Se a de haber ido –dijo Pedro

En eso el perro salio de los matorrales pero no era solo uno, iban 3 perros atrás de el..

Lo que sigue no estoy seguro como paso pero los 4 que quedábamos salimos corriendo,

- No debemos separarnos- grito alguien

Muy tarde mira a mi alrededor sin dejar de correr solo estábamos Pedro y yo.

-Parémonos ya no nos siguen, han de haber ido tras Juanjo y David.- dije

En eso un perro salto de la nada y mordió a Pedro en el cuello, yo me quede paralizado no podía creer que esa noche ya habían muerto 2 amigos, no me podía mover solo veía como Pedro era devorado por el Perro, en eso del mismo lugar de donde salio el can que se estaba cenando a mi amigo salen otros 2, ya no podía quedarme observando tenia que correr por mi vida, seguí corriendo solo podía oír a los perros atrás de mi, no me atrevía a voltear.

Corrí hasta llegar al campamento donde me encontré a Juanjo y a David.

-Levántense y corran.- Les dije sin frenarme y ellos me siguieron.

Cuando al fin llegamos a un lugar seguro para poder descansar nos detuvimos.

-¿Como les fue con los perros?

-Los perdimos y decidimos ir al campamento para ver si todavía seguía alguien ahí.

-¿Donde esta el guía?

-Llegamos al campamento y ya no estaba, ¿Donde esta Pedro?

-El esta………mu….mue…Muerto

En eso Juanjo se tropezó con algo, no le encontraba la forma, me acerque y vi que era un cuerpo de un soldado totalmente destazado, seguramente por los perros.

Vimos que en su uniforme decía S.T.A.R.S., yo nunca había oído sobre esas siglas, también el cuerpo tenia una metralleta, no me pregunten cual era porque con el miedo de los perros no puse atención, pero pensamos que podríamos agarrarla y ver si la podíamos disparar.

Como me lo esperaba no tenia balas…

Ya no nos quedaba mas que caminar y tratar de buscar la ciudad, con la esperanza de que los perros no aparecieran, así que empezamos a caminar por el oscuro bosque.

Al cabo de un tiempo divisamos una Mansión así que decidimos ver si alguien nos podía ayudar, nos acercamos y vimos que en la entrada decía:

Mansión Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Solo quedábamos 3 no puedo creerlo Pedro y Herman habían muerto.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, se veía normal esa mansión, o lo equivocado que estaba.

Entramos y era un Vestíbulo grande, claro era una mansión.

-HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?

-NOS ESCUCHAN?

Nadie respondía, empezábamos a perder la esperanza de que alguien pudiera ayudarnos en esa Mansión….decidimos sentarnos a conversar

-¿Qué fue eso? Unos perros nos hicieron correr como niñas

-Si we prefiero vivir

En eso irrumpieron en el vestíbulo 2 personas, una era una mujer atractiva como de unos veintitantos años y la otra persona era un hombre mayor que ella, se veía que eran como policías o algo así porque traían uniformes y armas.

Al vernos nos apuntaron y se nos acercaron

-¿Quienes son?

-Solo entramos porque nos perseguían unos perros….-Bajaron las armas-

-A ya veo ¿Acaban de entrar?

-Hemm si

-Bueno será mejor que se queden con nosotros.

-¿Por qué que esta pasando?

-Bueno primero yo soy Barry Burton-se señalo a si mismo- y ella es Jill Valentine, somos de los STARS.-

En eso se me vino a la mente el cuerpo que encontré tirado.

-Esperen el cuerpo que vimos aya afuera en su uniforme decía STARS-

Jill bajo la cara , Barry hizo una mueca parecida a cuando te quieres olvidar de algo pero alguien te lo recuerda.

-El era nuestro compañero Joseph Frost lo atacaron los perros- dijo Jill mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto.

-Bueno – siguió Barry-somos una especie de policía especial, nosotros somos el Alpha team fuimos enviados al bosque de Racoon City para buscar al Bravo team ya que no teníamos contacto con el, al llegar vimos que su helicóptero se estrello y bajamos a buscarlos, pero cuando estábamos en el bosque nos atacaron unos perros, logramos escapar hacia esta mansión, quedamos solo nosotros dos , Chris Redfield y el capitán Albert Wesker pero nos separamos y no sabemos dónde están.

'Esta mansión esta muy rara, había una mancha de sangre en el comedor, la examiné y luego nos regresamos porque oímos que habrían la puerta y los encontramos a ustedes, vengan con nosotros si quieren protección- nos ofreció Barry a lo que nosotros accedimos ya que vimos que traían armas de fuego- bueno Jill tendrás que llevarte a…., perdón sus nombres-

-Lalo

-Juanjo

-David

-Ok Lalo y David vallan con Jill , Juanjo vendrás conmigo. A separarnos y encontrar a los otros…

En alguna otra ocasión no me hubiera gustados ser protegido por una mujer, pero se veía que Jill era buena STARS o esa cosa y además traía arma.

-Jill, ustedes empiecen por la parte del comedor nosotros checaremos el lado opuesto.

Hubiera preferido no separarnos pero no era momento de opinar.

Entramos al comedor, tenia una mesa larga y al final una chimenea encendida con un escudo arriba de ella, también había una puerta a la derecha de la chimenea, empezamos a caminar hacia allá.

-¿Alguna ves as disparado un arma?- Me dijo Jill

-No- -¿y tú?-dijo señalando a David

-Tampoco-

-Eso es un problema bueno te daré un arma a ti Lalo – me dio una pistola de mano- Esta en una Baretta9mm (o algo así me dijo)- Y me fue enseñando como usarla, me explico lo del seguro y todo eso.-A otra cosa, no desperdicies balas, en una situación normal no te daría un arma pero esto no es normal-

-Oye ¿qué signifíca STARS?

-Special Tactics And Rescue Squad

-Ok

Me di cuenta de que la noche apenas comenzaba…


End file.
